The present invention relates to video encoding. The book "Video Demystified," Second Edition, by Keith Jack, incorporated herein by reference, describes the background for digital video encoding and decoding. A problem that has been noticed when graphics are encoded on a video signal is "dot crawl." At the edges of graphic elements, high and low intensity dots are sometimes produced which migrate along the edge of the graphic elements. Such "dot crawl" reduces the television picture quality.
It is desired to have an improved means of reducing the "dot crawl" effect on a video signal.